Moe Szyslak
Moammar"The Springfield Connection "Moe" Szyslak – właściciel oraz barman Tawerny Moe, której stałym bywalcem jest m.in. Homer Simpson. Biografia thumb|200px|left|Dorastanie Moe Moe Szyslak urodził się 24 listopada. Prawdopodobnie wyemigrował z Holandii do Stanów Zjednoczonych"Much Apu About Nothing" lub urodził się w Indianie. Był chłopcem przeciętnej urody, aż do momentu kiedy oszpecił go słoń biorący udział w paradzie pana Burnsa. Pod wpływem nacisku stopy zwierzęcia twarz Moe zniekształciła się i pozostała taka na zawsze"Them, Robot". thumb|200px|right|Moe jako bokser thumb|200px|right|Zaproszenie na otwarcie tawerny W dzieciństwie Moe brał udział w reklamach Mattress King, sklepu sprzedającego materace założonego przez jego ojca. Kiedy sprzeciwił się jego zamierzeniom i zrezygnował z sabotażu konkurencyjnej firmy, ojciec odebrał mu pokój i przez dłuższy czas nie utrzymywał z nim kontaktu"King Leer". Prawdopodobnie po tym wydarzeniu Moe został porzucony przez rodziców, którzy zostawili go na obozie i nigdy po niego nie wrócili. Właśnie w tym okresie po raz pierwszy stał się ofiarą żartu telefonicznego: Marge zadzwoniła do niego, pytając o Elvisa Jaggera Abdula-Jabbara (tak jej się przedstawił Homer). Moe uznał to za głupi żart i ze złością odłożył słuchawkę"The Way We Weren't". Kiedy Moe osiągnął dojrzałość, przez pewien czas był bokserem, wszyscy nazywali go wówczas "Cudowny Kid", "Kid Postawny", "Kid Makabra" albo "Kid Moe". Nie osiągnął sukcesu w sporcie ze względu na politykę oraz 40-krotny knock-out"The Homer They Fall". W latach 70. Moe założył własną tawernę. Początkowo był to bar z najlepszymi kieliszkami w mieście, jednak szybko zostały one stłuczone przez samego właściciela"Three Gays of the Condo". Stopniowo stan baru się pogarszał, a Moe z każdym rokiem stawał się coraz bardziej zgorzkniały. Od 1979 do baru nie zajrzała żadna klientka"The Homer They Fall". Osobowość thumb|220px|left|Pięćdziesiąt twarzy Moe Moe jest właścicielem oraz jedynym pracownikiem baru, który nosi jego imię. Stałym bywalcem tawerny jest Barney Gumble, a zaraz po nim Homer i jego koledzy z pracy: Lenny i Carl. Moe jest bardzo skąpy i pazerny, odmawia klientom darmowych drinków i wyrzuca ich z lokalu, jeśli nie mają pieniędzy. Z tego względu zajmuje się również brudnymi interesami, w tym handlem zagrożonymi gatunkami zwierząt, które przechowuje w piwnicy"Cape Feare""The Springfield Files". Skrycie zależy mu, żeby jego klienci pili jak najwięcej, by mieli jak największy rachunek. Dla przykładu, obecnie rachunek Barneya wynosi ponad 14 miliardów dolarów. Kiedy Homer pyta Moe, dlaczego zniknęły rzutki, barman odpowiada mu, że gdy ludzie dobrze się bawią, to mniej piją"Marge on the Lam". Jednym z jego najczęstszych utrapień w barze są żarty telefoniczne, które płata mu Bart Simpson. thumb|200px|right|Moe próbuje się powiesić Moe nie ma szczęścia w życiu oraz w miłości, prawdopodobnie przez swoje specyficzne podejście do kobiet. Jest skrycie zakochany w Marge i często próbuje wykorzystać sytuację, gdy między nią i Homerem się nie układa, jednak jego próby nie są zbyt nachalne, najprawdopodobniej ze strachu przed Homerem. Samotność i poczucie pustki nieraz doprowadzają go do prób samobójczych, zawsze nieudanych. Prawdopodobnie to właśnie osamotnienie i przykre doświadczenia z dzieciństwa są przyczyną jego gwałtownych reakcji, zazwyczaj negatywnych cech osobowości i skrywania w sobie uczuć. thumb|200px|left|Moe wzrusza się, czytając dziewczynce książkę w szpitalu Mimo licznych wad Moe jest osobą bardzo sentymentalną, a swoją wrażliwość stara się ukryć przed innymi. Jest bardzo miły dla swojego kota i szczurów zamieszkujących jego tawernę, zaś w każdą środę czyta bezdomnym"Helter Shelter" i chorym dzieciom. Ponadto jest bardzo przywiązany do swojego słoja z jajkami. Kiedy pilnuje Maggie, okazuje się, że jest świetnym opiekunem"Moe Baby Blues". W innym odcinku Lisa odkrywa, że ma niezwykły talent poetycki"Moe'N'a Lisa". Moe serwuje swoim klientom głównie piwo, w związku z czym nie ma zbyt dużej wiedzy o innych alkoholach. Pewnego razu podaje Homerowi i Marge dwa kieliszki francuskiego wina z 1886 roku za jedynie 4 dolary"Co-Dependent's Day". Ciekawostki * W jednym z odcinków okazuje się, że Moe jest synem Yeti"Moe Goes from Rags to Riches", lecz w kolejnych sezonach poznajemy jego prawdziwego ojca, Morty'ego"Walking Big & Tall""King Leer". Niepewność w związku z rodzicami Moe wynika prawdopodobnie z faktu, że jego matka przez dłuższy czas nie była pewna, czyim jest dzieckiem"Springfield Up". * Chociaż Moe prowadzi tawernę, sam nie jest miłośnikiem piwa. * Odpychający wygląd sprawia, że dzieci często nazywają go trollem"The Book Job". * Numer telefoniczny Tawerny Moe to "Smithers" pisane z numeru telefonu, więc prawdopodobnie 763-83277. * Moe jest biegły w chińskim. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Hank Azaria Kategoria:Męskie postacie Kategoria:Imigranci Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield Kategoria:Właściciele przedsiębiorstw Kategoria:Rodzina Szyslaków de:Morris Szyslak en:Moe Szyslak es:Moe Szyslak fr:Moe Szyslak it:Boe Szyslak lt:Mo Syzlakas sv:Moe Szyslak pt-br:Moe Szyslak ru:Мо Сизлак zh:莫·希斯拉克